White Wonderland
by AnelicuChan
Summary: I always wondered if coma patients dream when they're in a coma, or if they got to another world where they meet other coma patients. This is what my thinking (and dream) made me do: Write a one-shot (for the first time) about it! Alice is hit by a car, which resulted her in going to another universe. Read the story for more details. R


**Hello everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it. And I'm pretty sure most of you forgot about me (I'm not pretty famous here ^_^").**

**Anyways, I've been really busy with schoolwork, exams, and other stuff (even during the summer O.O). Eventhough I'm still pretty busy, I've been trying to write this one-shot which includes Alice, and now it's done! My other two stories will be discontinued for now (unfortunately...)**

**I'll be gone for a while, though, but I'll try and make time to write more stories/one-shots if you like them! This is my first try in writing a one-shot, so I got my fingers crossed. Bye Bye! And Take Care!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, but I do own the plot!**

* * *

**White Wonderland**

- In Alice's house -

The soft sunlight shone through the opening between the curtains of her bedroom window and the light gleamed on her pale face. Alice opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the sun light that hit her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the light just moments later. Alice sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her clock on her night stand. It read 8:15 am. _Good I didn't sleep in_, Alice thought to herself. Alice pushed the silky white covers off of her and walked over to her window to open up her curtains and the window. Cool morning air entered the room as Alice looked out her bedroom window. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. _Such a beautiful morning_, Alice thought again. She closed the window, but kept the curtains open for sunlight to enter.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and face, and went to pick clothes to wear from her closet. She put on a summer dress which came down just above her knees. She also put on yellow ballet flats and walked out her bedroom door. Alice came down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of breakfast. It was her grandfather cooking breakfast, even though she is the one who usually cooks breakfast. But Alice didn't really dwell on it, she just wanted to eat. After eating breakfast, which consisted of eggs, Alice's grandfather, Dr. Michael, handed her a list of things to buy for lunch and dinner. Alice read the list quickly and nodded at her grandfather and smiled. Alice grabbed her satchel and left the house.

- On the road -

The sun was shining, filling the neighborhood with light. Alice walked down the street to the grocery store. She opened the glass door of the grocery store and she was welcomed by the cool air of the air conditioner, which was a good thing since it was really hot outside. Alice started picking the stuff which were on the list. When she was done, she went to the register to pay for the items and then she left.

Alice was walking on the sidewalk but she needed to cross the road to go to the other side of the road. She waited for the traffic light to go red, and when it did, she started crossing the road, with a white nylon bag which the items were in.

What Alice didn't know was that there was a car speeding her way. Before Alice had the chance to run across the street away from the speeding car, it was already too late. The car crashed into her, and sent her flying across the street. The nylon bag flew with Alice and landed beside her broken body, spilling its contents.

Alice lay there on the street for a few moments, before people surrounded her.

Alice was feeling excruciating pain going through her body. She forced her eyes to open. She was covered in blood, her blood. The pain she was feeling was too much for her to bear.

The edges of her vision began tuning black and it became blurry to see as Alice succumbed to the pain she was feeling. She closed her eyes, and the last thing she heard was, "Somebody! Call 911!"

- In the hospital -

Alice lay on a bed in a hospital. The room was plain white, with a TV, a nightstand beside the bed, 2 gray chairs, and a couch in the corner of the room. The bed Alice was sleeping on was white with white sheets, a white pillow, and a white blanket.

Alice lay there, unconscious. Her breathing was in a steady rhythm. The monitor beside her bed was beeping indicating that her heart is beating in a normal pace. She was covered in bandages all over her body. Beside her, on one of the chairs, sat her grieving grandfather. He got a call saying that his granddaughter has been in an accident and to rush quickly to the hospital.

A doctor in a lab coat came into the hospital room Alice was in.

"She's in a coma," the doctor explained, "And we don't have a slightest clue as to when she'll wake up."

Dr. Gehabich remained silent, not knowing what to say; he was at a loss for words. He nodded his head, and sat back in the chair he was sitting in as the doctor exited the room. He stayed beside her the whole night, as if waiting for her to wake up.

- ? -

Alice opened her eyes, but all she was seeing was black. She sat up, and looked around once more. But there was nothing to see, everything was consumed in darkness. Alice stood up and began feeling her way around. She eventually found a doorknob. She twisted it and opened the door. She was engulfed in blinding light, which she had to close her eyes and shield them with her arm.

After her eyes adjusted to the light, she began walking. She was walking on a deserted road, with grass on both sides. The road she was walking on was white, the grass was white, even the sky is white! _What is this? Where am I? _Alice questioned herself. Alice continued walking for what seemed like 20 minutes, until she came to a sign hanging above her head that read "White Haven".

Alice entered White Haven which seemed like a small town. The trees were white, so were the stores, and even the people's clothes. Alice looked down at herself, she was wearing white too, and white dress to be exact. _What in the world is this place?! _While Alice was consumed in her thoughts, a boy approached her.

"Hello," a boy with brown her greeted her, "I'm Dan! You're new here, aren't you?"

Alice was taken away from her thoughts as she looked at him for a few moments before realizing that he asked a question. She nodded slowly as an answer. He smiled widely and asked, "What's your name?"

"Alice," Alice answered, "Could I know what this place is?"

"Of course! This place is where coma patients go," Dan explained, still smiling.

"Coma patients?!" Alice then remembered. She was hit by car which obviously resulted her in being in a coma.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"Well, I don't know. It may be days, weeks, months, or even years, like me!" He pointed to himself. He doesn't seem upset that he has been stuck here for years.

"Years?" Not that Alice was complaining. The place was nice, and it had a good feeling to it, too.

"In the meantime, feel free to wander and explore this place, and if you need anything or have a question, come to me." Dan explained.

"Welcome to White Haven, also known as White Wonderland!"

* * *

**I got this story off of a dream, which later turned into a nightmare! I was in a white space, and I find a black door. I open it and two insane guys jump at me and running after me! There looks were monstrous! I edited the dream/nightmare to make this one-shot. **

**Don't forget to review if you like it and tell me if you want me to do more one-shots (because I'm not very good at writing long stories -.-) Bye Bye (again!)**


End file.
